We'll Make This Dream Come True
by otalku17
Summary: Sequel to The Sweetest Dream. Time has passed since Robbie and Jade's Prome shared dream. Robbie's feelings have only grown stronger over time, while Jade seems to have forgotten everything. As Robbie begins to go mad with desire, will he be able to make his greatest dream a reality, or will he be trapped in an endless nightmare? Rated T, for mild swearing and some PG-13 moments.
1. Another Night, Another Dream

**Alright, for some reason, I've been feeling in the mood to write something with love and romance, and I've been meaning to get another Rade story up. Then I thought to myself, "Why not a sequel to The Sweetest Dream?" Killing two birds with one stone rocks, doesn't it?**

**Now that I've explained myself, I'm guessing you might want to read this, seeing as how you clicked the link. Well, who am I to keep you from the story? I'm just the writer. Just make sure that you read The Sweetest Dream before you continue. Think of it as a movie, while this story is it's TV spinoff, minus the empty feeling you get when you realize that it's just an attempt to milk the concept for what it's worth.**

**Enough crappy jokes. Here's to hoping you enjoy.**

* * *

The grass brushed against Robbie's feet as he walked barefoot through the field. He looked far and wide, and admired the clear sky. He closed his eyes, and felt the sunshine on his face. He then was surprised to feel a pair of arms wrap around his torso. He turned to see someone he least expected, but was happiest to find.

"Jade?" he asked in disbelief. Jade said nothing in return, just smiled softly at him. Robbie began to admire how her jet black hair cascaded down just past her shoulders, how her eyes shimmered like the ocean, and how her sun dress flowed delicately in the soft breeze.

_Perfection,_ Robbie thought to himself.

"Robbie, I'm so glad that you're here," Jade softly said, resting her hand on Robbie's cheek. "I was worried that you weren't going to come."

"I'd never let anything keep me from you," he told her, wrapping his arms around her midsection. "Same time, same place, right?"

"Of course," she smiled back at him. He returned the smile, and they held that embrace for what seemed like hours. He then took his left hand and held it to his side. In response, Jade placed her left hand on his shoulder and her right hand into his left. The soft sound of music began to fill the air as the two danced in the field. Time began to stand still for the two lovers, and for them it was exactly what they wanted. Robbie smiled as Jade rested her head on his shoulder, sighing a content sigh.

"This is so perfect," the goth teen said dreamily.

"I know," the nerdy ventriloquist replied. As he finished, she looked up at him with a sad smile on her face, and a single tear rolling down her cheek, leaving a trail of mascara behind it. This caused Robbie to become worried.

"I'm just sorry that it's over now," she whispered.

* * *

_Move your body right next to mine._

_Feel the beat and we're lost in time._

_I am yours and now you are mine,_

_Forever Baby._

Robbie Shapiro awoke to the familiar song that he and Rex had sung on numerous occasions playing from his alarm clock radio. His hand, still heavy from a long night's rest, reached for the snooze button and fell upon it. The music ceased, and Robbie laid there for a few minutes more, hoping to return back to the paradise he was forced to leave. His wish was not granted, however, as the alarm then went off a second time. He then got up, put on his glasses, and turned off the clock.

"Guess a little time is better than none at all," he muttered as he got up to go to the bathroom. He left Rex alone, seeing as how he claimed that he didn't need to wake up early for school, seeing as how he was perfect from sunrise to sunset. Robbie went through the motions of his daily routine; lazily brushing his teeth, making his curly hair wasn't too wild for the day, picking out his outfit, and waking up Rex.

"Man, why did you have to get me up now?" he angrily snapped. "I was dreaming of two Northridge girls, a pool full of vanilla pudding, and a PearPhone with unlimited video memory."

"Yeah, well, my dream was nice too," Robbie responded, "but we got to get to school now. So you can wait like me to continue your dream tonight."

"Speak for yourself," his wooden friend retorted. "Wake me when we get to Hollywood Arts." Robbie sighed as Rex went limp in his hands. He then walked out of his family's apartment, down to his bike, and set Rex in the basket. He then made the long trek to Hollywood Arts, his mind still stuck in the dream. Even though it had been months since the Prome, he knew that he would never forget those feelings, and was thankful that he was able to relive them in his dreams. He was so enraptured by the feelings of love and acceptance that hung in his mind, however, that he failed to notice that a car was backing out of a space.

"WHOOAAH!" Robbie cried out as he flipped over the trunk and landed on his back on the other side. He was sprawled on the asphalt, his bike tire bent into a kindergarteners first circle, and Rex was sent about twenty feet further than him near the café tables. It wasn't long before he heard the people begin to clamor about him. All of a sudden, a boy's voice rang from the crowd.

"NERD DOWN!" he shouted, causing everyone to burst out in uproarious laughter. Robbie felt the burn of embarrassment overtake his face as he got up, grabbed his bike, and dragged it towards the bike racks. He chained it up, hoping that pretending the accident never happened would soon cause the students to follow suit, and walked over to pick up Rex. He brushed him off, saw that he was a little scuffed but no worse for the wear, and walked into the building. As they approached Robbie's locker,

"Ooooww!" Rex moaned. "What were you thinking? You had precious cargo in your basket."

"Sorry," Robbie muttered as he began turning the tumbler. "I had something on my mind."

"Man, you keep living in that dream world, you're gonna become a vegetable in real life. Or worse, tofu!" the puppet warned to his master. But Robbie didn't show any signs of worry or fear. He just dazedly set his book bag in his locker and shut the door.

"Like anyone would notice," he muttered as he made his way to Sikowitz's classroom. As he walked in, he noticed Andre, Cat, and Tori were already there. Cat was the first to notice him come in, and began to politely wave. It didn't take long for the little red head to notice that Robbie had a few scrapes and cuts on his arms.

"Oh, Robbie, what happened?" she shouted, causing the others to notice their nerdy friend's wounds. They all got up to check on him.

"Yeah, Rob, what happened to you?" Andre asked.

"Did you have another run in with the mothers at the park?" Tori asked. While she was being serious, the reference still brought forth a few chuckles from the rest of the gang. They saw that Robbie wasn't appreciating their humor, and quickly stifled their laughter.

"Well," Robbie began to say, when all of a sudden a few other students walked in.

"Hey, it's the kid that did the crash-and-tumble off the trunk of the car!" one of them shouted, causing the group to laugh. Robbie hung his head in shame in response.

"Hey! It's not funny at all!" Rex shouted at them. Everyone looked at Rex in shock, surprised that for once he came to Robbie's defense rather than join in the laughter. He then followed with, "First off, the bike is trashed, meaning that I'll be late to watch Fox news tonight. Second off, I got it worse for the wear!"

The students' laughter not only returned, but was stronger than ever, causing Robbie to sit down at his seat, refusing to say a word to anyone.

"Thanks a lot, Rex," Robbie muttered under his breath.

"Anytime, Rob," Rex responded. Robbie then leaned back into his chair.

_Please let this day get started soon,_ he silently begged. _Then it can end quicker._

He then felt a strong pat on his shoulder. He turned to see Beck smiling back at him. Robbie then looked around, but didn't see her there, so he breathed a sigh of relief and anguish. Beck then took a chair next to him, and sat down.

"How's it going, Robbie?" he asked.

"Well, my bike's wrecked," Robbie began. "I've provided the entire student body with enough entertainment to last them the rest of the day, and Rex is mad that he's gonna miss Fox news tonight."

"Like I have said before, it is fair and unbiased television," Rex interjected. Beck let out small chuckles at their banter, and shook his head.

"Yeah, I saw that you're bike tire is bent out of shape," he said. "How about after school, we take it to my place and I'll fix it for you. Sounds good?"

Before Robbie could answer, Rex piped up, "You get Fox?" Beck then looked surprised and shifted his gaze around the room.

"Uhhh… I think so?" he replied. The puppet then nodded in approval.

"Thanks, Beck," Robbie said. "You think you'll be able to fix it?"

"Sure. I got some spare parts from my old bike. Besides, it'll be fun, too," Beck chuckled. Robbie joined in on the joking, seeing as how it wasn't at his expense this time. As they were laughing, however, they didn't notice the figure approach them.

"Ahem," a feminine voice said, interrupting the two friends. Beck looked up and smiled, while Robbie looked up and felt his blood run cold through his now rapidly beating heart.

"Hey, Babe," Beck said as he rose to kiss Jade. Robbie merely looked around awkwardly as the couple shared their moment. After a minute or two, they finally reentered the world and noticed Robbie.

"Hey, Jade," Robbie cheerily said. She responded by rolling her eyes and focusing on her coffee. Robbie felt his heart crash and shatter, but kept his true emotions bottled up.

"So, Jade, Robbie will be coming over after school so I can fix his bike…" Beck began to explain before a look of anger crept over Jade's face.

"I thought we were going out to dinner tonight," she said in a frustrated tone.

"Robbie needs my help," Beck explained. "Besides, it will only take, at most, 20 minutes. Plenty of time left to make the reservation."

"He can wait until tomorrow," she said, eyes focusing intently on Beck.

"He was in a bike accident," Beck retorted, remaining calm and cool. "His bike needs to get fixed today." Upon hearing that Robbie was in an accident, Jade began to inspect Robbie's injuries. She then raised an inquisitive eyebrow and a devilish smirk crept across her face.

"Is it the good kind of pain?" she asked in what Robbie could've sworn was a seductive tone. He wasn't sure how to respond, or if he even had the voice to do it, so Rex took over for him.

"Dang, woman!" he shouted. "You are one demented chick."

"Don't you forget it, puppet," she retorted as she wrapped her arm around Beck. He then patted Robbie on the shoulder.

"Alright, so we'll all ride back in my truck after school. Sounds like a plan?" Beck asked.

"Eh," Rex grunted.

"Sure, sounds good," Robbie nodded. The guys then turned their curious attention to Jade, who was focusing in on her coffee. She then felt the stares and looked up.

"Whatever," Jade said, rolling her eyes in indifference. Beck gave Robbie a thumbs-up as the two walked to their usual spot in the back of the classroom. Robbie stared sadly as they sat down, and then turned to face the front of the class. As he slouched his shoulders, he heard Rex chuckle to himself.

"What is it?" Robbie asked.

"Oh, nothing," Rex responded. "Just the fact that you're going to spend some time with the girl of your dreams and her boyfriend who has no idea that you like her or that you guys…need I say more?"

"No," Robbie whispered. As Rex shook his head and chuckled more, Robbie began to think to himself.

_This is not going to be a good day at all._

* * *

**Wow, you made it to the end. What did you think? Poor Robbie, right?  
**

**So, a review would be greatly appreciated, but only if you have the free time. If not, I can wait...  
**

**Now before I say goodbye, I'm gonna ask you to read my other story, Robbie vs. The Damned. Sure, I know that I'm taking a major gamble asking a primarily Rade audience to read a Cabbie fic, but if you just read it for the action rather than the romance I think you'd enjoy it. If not, don't worry. This is probably the only time I'll mention it on this story.  
**

**Anyway, I'll update soon, depending on the reviews(if any). Later.  
**


	2. A Confrontation of Feelings

**Well, I'm gonna be real about this one, I've been trying to build tensions to get the audience intrigued about the story. And if some are you are curious, I'm not really great at writing the perspective of Jade, but I do good at writing for Robbie. Why, you ask? Well, I relate more to his character, so I feel that I can write for him better than anybody else.**

**Wait, why am I rambling? You wanted to read a story. Here's the second chapter of We'll Make This Dream Come True.**

* * *

The school bell rang out, invigorating the students with new life as they began to pour out to the parking lot. Amidst them all, Robbie slowly walked to his bike and unchained it. Even though the day wasn't that terrible, barring his accident, he was eager to get his bike fixed and get home as soon as he could. As he stood in the parking lot, waiting for his friend, he heard a quick jeer from the café.

"Watch out for those parked cars, Shapiro!" a female voice jeered, causing more laughter at Robbie's expense, causing him to hang his head. Luckily for him, Beck pulled up in his truck, while Jade sitting next to him, focusing on her phone.

"Yeah, just put your bike in the back and hop in," he said gesturing to his truck bed. Robbie nodded and set his bike down gently into the bed. He then walked around to the side door, and opened it. Jade didn't move for the nerdy teen, she didn't even look up from her phone. Robbie then coughed to try to get her attention. She looked up at him, her eyebrow raised in cynical curiosity.

"Well?" she asked. "Beck said hop in."

"I would if you moved over," Robbie retorted. Rex nodded his head in agreement. Jade then began to smirk.

"He meant the back of the truck," she said. Rex's and Robbie's jaws both dropped simultaneously at the cruel joke. Robbie wasn't sure if she meant it or not, but he did know that he wasn't about to sit in the truck bed when there was room in the cab.

"Jade, come on. Let Robbie sit there," Beck told Jade. He then wrapped his arm around her side. He then said in a sing song tone, "You can cuddle with me if you want." The two shared a smile as Jade scooted closer to Beck. At that moment, Robbie began to feel that it wouldn't be that bad of a trip if he sat in the truck bed.

"Uh…Maybe I should just…" Robbie began to say, gesturing towards truck bed. Beck then shook his head and patted the seat.

"Come on, man," Beck said. "Hop in…the truck." As he said that, he jokingly smiled at Jade, who rolled her eyes. Robbie climbed in and silently sat down, looking at the floorboards as Beck began to pull out of the parking lot.

_I don't remember the drive to Beck's taking this long,_ Robbie thought. He wasn't sure if it was Beck's driving or if it was that this was the closest he has been to Jade in a long time. He tried his best to focus on the passing scenery, the dashboard, even checking on his bike every now and then. But every now and then, he caught his gaze drifting towards Jade. He admired how she was leaning her head in her free hand as she checked her phone. Her choice in wearing a low cut top did not help Robbie's attempts to break his stare, for her position was more revealing than usual. He even noticed a certain fragrance that began to tantalize his mind along with what he was seeing. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, but he knew that it was intoxicating. He then closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, taking pleasure in the fact that this was real life.

* * *

"What are you doing, Robbie?" he heard Jade ask. He opened his eyes to see Jade sitting in the car, strangely with Beck absent. Robbie then looked out and noticed they were at a gas station. As if she read his mind, Jade pointed to the convenience store and said, "Beck went to pay for gas. So, what were you doing?"

"W-w-what are you talking about?" Robbie asked nervously.

"Well, when we pulled into the station, Beck saw that you looked really…happy, I guess," she explained. "You didn't even notice when he got out of the truck. So something must be wrong with you."

Robbie felt the blush creep up on his face, and began to nervously look away. He desperately searched his mind for something to tell her, feeling her stare trying to solve the mystery behind him.

"I've just been having…sleep issues…" he told her.

"You mean you've been having bad dreams?" she asked, scooting closer to Robbie. He immediately felt his face burn from his blush, along with his palms to become sweaty.

"I guess…" he muttered. He then felt Jade's hand reach for his cheek, and turn his head to face her. Her eyes had a familiar glow that he remembered in the back of his mind, surprisingly calming his nerves.

"You know how I avoid bad dreams?" she asked softly. Robbie shook his head. "Well, before I go to sleep, I think about a good dream that I had. Like, getting a new pair of scissors…" As she said that, he saw her hand reach out for his own. "Getting an award for my scripts…" At that moment, their hands were intertwined. "My favorite dream to remember, because it always works...is ours." She then leaned in towards Robbie, slowly closing her eyes, tilting her head to give him a kiss. Robbie, as if acting on instinct, closed his eyes, and waited for the dream to come true again.

* * *

"Rob, are you asleep?" Beck's voice rang out, causing Robbie to open his eyes abruptly. Instead of seeing the gas station, he saw Beck's RV. He then turned to see Beck and Jade, both staring back at him with curious eyes. Even Rex was staring back at him.

"Sorry, guys," Robbie said. "I've been having some rough nights."

"That sucks, man," Beck said. "Bad dreams and stuff?" Robbie nodded his head in agreement, and began to stretch.

"I thought Lane helped you get over this," Rex complained. "You ate the cookie, I was put in the file cabinet. Everything was good after that."

Robbie shrugged his shoulders and looked at his friends, who were confused by the puppet's rambling. The group got out of the truck, and gathered around the back as Beck got the bike out of the bed.

"Since you aren't feeling too good, you can sit down in the RV while I take care of the bike," Beck offered. The Canadian teen then began to chuckle as he said "Jade will keep you company. Just remember to play nice, you two." He then walked the bike to his garage, and left Robbie and Jade outside of the RV. Robbie gestured for Jade to go first, letting a silly grin slip. She rolled her eyes and walked up to the door. As they walked in, Jade sat on the couch, while Rex looked around, noticing the lack of a TV.

"Aw, man! Beck lied," he complained. "There's no TV here." Jade didn't even acknowledge Rex's complaints, keeping herself engrossed in her phone.

"Rex, you've been here before," Robbie explained. "You should remember if Beck had a TV in his RV."

"Man, I'm gonna take a nap. Don't disturb me." Robbie then laid Rex onto the bed. As he walked away, he noticed that he and Jade were going to be alone for a while. He tried to find the words to make small talk, but wasn't sure what to say. He merely sighed and sat on the opposite side of the couch, looking around at the various décor in the RV.

"So, you've been having bad dreams, huh?" Jade muttered. Robbie looked and noticed she hadn't even looked up from her phone. Even though he suppressed the feeling, he knew that the spark of anger would only rage into an inferno if it wasn't taken care of soon.

"Yeah," he said, feeling the dry lump in his throat. "It's not really that Rex dream that I was having either."

"Oh, really?" she asked, finally distancing herself from her phone. Robbie looked up with a hopeful smile, but Jade quickly caused that smile to fade with her sarcastic smirk. "Is it the dream where you go to school in your underwear, or the dream where you get in the bed with a girl and then you get stage fright, in a manner of speaking." She chuckled slightly at her own joke, while Robbie felt his true feelings getting stronger than his own resolve.

"No, not like that," he said, putting emphasis on every syllable. "But my dreams, to some, would be the best dreams to the normal person. And they actually are great dreams, but they are causing more pain for me…"

"Leave it to you, Shapiro, to make normal abnormal," she joked. This caused Robbie to lose control of his senses, and he burst up from his seat.

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" he shouted. He noticed that Jade seemed slightly shaken up by his outburst. "Don't you understand, the dreams are about you. Ok? They're all about you. Your smile, your eyes, your lips, everything. I don't even dream about anything to physical, just being with you is all I dream about. And watching you go around, acting like that night never happened, and it's starting to piss me of…"

His rant was cut off by Jade's hand covering his mouth. He saw the furious look in her eyes, and was immediately silenced by her intensity.

"Listen, if you keep up your little tantrum, Beck will hear you, come in here, and kick your ass like there was no tomorrow," she whispered. "Look, we agreed to act like that night never happened. You better keep yourself in check." She then released him from her grasp, and he began to rub his chin.

"Easy for you to say," he muttered. "You got someone to take your mind off of me. I have no one. All I got is you. All I want is you." Jade felt a small blush creep up onto her face. She shook her head, and maintained her serious demeanor.

"What about Cat? She seems like she's into you," Jade attempted to say to dissuade Robbie. "You and her would be quite the couple." Robbie responded by shaking his head.

"Cat's my friend, but that's all I feel about her," Robbie sighed. "I know that I like you more than Cat and Tori. Hell, I'd even say that…" He cut himself off from saying the words that he knew, feeling that they would break everything he ever wanted.

"What?" she asked. Robbie shook his head, but it didn't dissuade her curiosity. "Tell me, Robbie, now." Her eyes showed a mixture of seriousness, curiosity, and compassion. And even though she showed these emotions, Robbie wouldn't break his defense.

"Nothing, Jade," he responded. "Just tell me, do you have dreams about me, like I've had about you? If you say no, I will forget everything and move on with my life. But if you say yes…" Robbie then moved in close to her, as if he were going to kiss her but stopped himself from just making contact. "…know that I'll never give up on us." Jade became short of breath, and looked as if she was becoming flush. She turned away, and walked towards the door. After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke to the nerdy teen.

"I haven't been dreaming about you," she whispered, keeping her focus on anything but Robbie. He didn't buy it for a minute.

"Liar," he whispered into her ear. "I know that you feel the same way about me that I feel about you. Just admit it, then we can finally be happy together, like we were meant to be." She began to feel weak at the knees, and began to swoon slightly. She then walked towards the front of the RV, and shook her head.

"I love Beck," she slowly said, "and I don't want to break up with him. We're happy together, and I want to continue this relationship for as long as I can." Robbie began to feel the sorrow and felt the tears well up in his eyes. Jade then approached him and wiped the tears off his eyes with great care.

"Don't be sad, Robbie," she said gently. "I'll always care for you with all my heart. But, for your sake, please move on with your life. Go out with Cat and be happy. Hell, you could even go out with Tori and I'd be happy for you. Just forget about me, ok?"

"You don't think I'll just forget about you do you?" Robbie asked. "It's not like it'll be easy for me. If you must know, I…" He was cut off by the opening of the door. Beck then entered the RV with a soft smile.

"Your bike's fixed, man," he said to Robbie. "It's as good as new. Perfect as the day you bought it." Robbie looked at Jade, who immediately looked back at her phone as if nothing had changed since when Beck left them in the RV.

"Thanks, Beck," Robbie sighed. He then picked Rex up and began to walk to the door.

"Wait," Beck said, stopping his friend in his tracks. "You've been saying you've been having bad dreams, and it's been affecting your health, right? Let me give you a lift back home, to make sure that you get home safe."

"Thanks, man, but I should be alright on my own," Robbie explained. "I need to test the bike out anyway." Beck raised a curious eyebrow.

"Are you sure, Rob?" he asked. "It'll be no problem. Jade and I have time, right, babe?" The two looked at Jade, who looked back and forth at the two. She responded with a nod, and went back to her phone.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," Robbie said. "You guys have a date, anyway. Don't want to interrupt that." Beck nodded, while Jade looked out the window. Then Robbie walked out, and saw that Beck had indeed fixed his bike, almost better than it was before. He placed Rex in the basket and made the long ride to his house.

* * *

As he walked into his apartment, he noticed that his family was nowhere to be seen. He then noticed a note on the fridge, and read it aloud.

"Dear Robbie, Had to stay late again tonight. Your sister decided to spend the night at her friend's house, and you know that your dad will be back from his business trip in a few days. Love you, Mom."

"Alright, Rob, looks like we're on our own again," Rex said. "Want to turn on the TV? Rush Hour is coming on at ten."

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to get some sleep," Robbie said to his friend.

"It's only seven, man," Rex said. "You know that you're going to dream about Jade, and then you're going to go crazier over her." Robbie merely shrugged.

"I know, but I don't care," he said. "I just want to have some happiness right now. You can stay up if you want."

"Man, you know I have to have somebody to talk to about the show when I'm watching TV," Rex said. "Seeing as how I can't get rid of you, I'm off to bed too." Robbie smiled at his friend's willingness to support him.

_Everyone may think you're a puppet,_ he thought to himself, _but you really can be my best friend._ He then set Rex on his side of his bed, and lied down next to him. As he thought about the events of that day, especially what had happened with Jade and him, he felt a small tear trail down his cheek as he drifted off into his nightly sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's another chapter for those who care to read the story. So, what do you think? What do you want to see happen? What do you think will happen?**

**Tell me in a review, which would be most appreciated, and I'll read them ASAP. Thanks for everyone who reads my stuff, even those who don't review. Just knowing some people get some enjoyment from this is more than enough to make me motivated to write more chapters.  
**

**Here's to more stories, and the happiness of others. Peace.  
**


	3. Dancing in a Dream

**Well, this chapter is interesting. We have a black tie affair in a dream, a day off in the real world, and a reemergence of familiar feelings, both physical and emotional. How will Robbie deal with it all? Read on and find out.**

**Oh, and I don't know why, but I have this strange feeling to admit that I don't own Victorious in any way, shape, or form. Phew, now I feel loads better. Carry on.  
**

* * *

Robbie found himself dressed in a black tuxedo, and gazed upon the elegance of the ballroom that he found himself in. The decorations looked like a classic prom/royal ball, and there were many people enjoying the festivities along with him. It wasn't long until he realized that it was another dream, causing him to sigh.

"Alright," he shouted, while the others ignored his outburst. "I know that I'm dreaming, so come on out! I know you're here!" As he finished his shout, he began to look around, but she was nowhere to be seen. Robbie raised a curious eyebrow as he wandered the festivities. He looked upon every face, but none of them were her. He made his way to the punch bowl, curious if he could even have a drink, but decided against it. As he looked up from the bowl, he saw a familiar face standing on the table.

"How's it going, Rob?" Rex asked him, holding onto a cup of punch. "Having fun at the party yet?" Robbie looked around and sighed.

"Well, haven't found Jade yet, but I know she'll show up sooner or later," he said. "By the way, how are people not freaking out that you're talking without me…holding you?"

"Man, this is a dream. No one cares," Rex explained. "What's one Pinocchio case in a world where, if you really wanted to, could have Jade any way you want? Eh?" Robbie saw Rex raise his eyebrows, and immediately knew what he was implying. But before he could respond to him, another familiar face appeared behind Rex.

"Come on, Rex, that's my girlfriend you're talking about," Beck said with a friendly pat on Rex's back. Robbie looked at Beck with great nervousness attacking his senses. Beck, as if he sensed Robbie's fear, smiled warmly back at him.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to beat you up," he confirmed.

"Well, then, what are you doing here?" Robbie asked. Beck responded with a shrug.

"I'm not really sure," he said. "Maybe it's got something to do with the fact that you saw me today."

"Yeah, along with Jade," Rex said in a tauntingly sing song voice. Robbie glared at Rex, then looked nervously back to Beck.

"Look, I'm sorry," he began to plea. Beck merely raised his hand to stop Robbie's apology.

"Look, man, it's cool," he said. "Hell, I'm not the real Beck. I'm just a dream version of him. I can't get mad about you dreaming about Jade."

"Then, what are you doing here? I've never seen you in my dreams before," Robbie asked.

"Maybe I'm here to remind you about the real world," Beck calmly suggested, clasping Robbie's shoulder. "Maybe it's because you know that Jade and I are happy, and you don't want to hurt us. So I'm here to remind you about it without having to resort to a stereotypically violent bad dream." Beck smiled warmly back at Robbie, who felt at ease with this manifestation's views.

"Man, don't listen to him," Rex retorted. "Trust me, Rob, I know you. And you won't really be happy until you have Jade all to yourself. It's time to stop dreaming and get the real deal."

"Robbie knows that he can't do that to real me," Beck said to Rex. "He values our friendship too much to risk it, and he knows that Jade is happy with me."

"Think about it, Beck," Rex began. "Do you think that Robbie will just forget about her? He dreams about her all the time. He won't let her go for anything in the world! It's only a matter of time before he goes crazy and either lunges after her in school or ends up in a foam padded room."

"Come on, Robbie can find other girls," Beck retorted. "He doesn't need Jade to be happy. Cat's always been there for him. Tori cares about him. It's not like Jade is the only girl who will be with him."

"Listen…" Rex began to say, before being cut off by Robbie.

"Would both of you please shut up?" he whispered harshly, causing the two bickering figments to halt their debate to focus on Robbie. "Rex, I do want her, but Beck's also right in that I don't want to hurt them. I don't need the two of you debating about it to realize that I'm screwed!" As he finished his interjection, the trio felt the entire room go quietly still. They looked up to the top of an elegant flight of stairs, and saw the woman who was the cause of their debate standing above everyone like an elegant princess. Her raven hair cascaded down in luscious curls with strands of blue in them, matching her elegant gown that barely dragged on the floor behind her. The center of the ballroom cleared of any crowding as she gracefully walked down the spiraling stairs and towards the center where a spotlight radiated upon her.

"If Robbie Shapiro is in attendance, would he please join me here for a dance?" she requested, looking all over for a sign of his presence. Robbie looked back for Rex or Beck to say something to him, but noticed that they were long gone. He then took a deep breath, and walked towards the center of the room. He smiled warmly as he tapped her shoulder, causing her to spin around. She smiled back at him, grabbing his hands.

"I knew you'd be here," she said. Her smile made Robbie weak at the knees, but he stood strong and wrapped his arm around her.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" he responded. She began to smile at his kindness, and hugged him like she didn't want him to wake up. They enjoyed their embrace for a little while longer, then she pulled away from the afro haired teen, smiling warmly at him.

"Well, I wanted to dance with you," she explained, curtseying to him. "So, would you please accept this dance?" She looked up at Robbie, making him forget everything his friends told him, only wanting to enjoy the moment. He extended his hand towards her, bowing slightly as he did.

"It would be my honor," he said. She took his hand, and smiled as he twirled her into his arms. He held her close as the music began, and the two began to slowly dance. Robbie felt the eyes of every person in that room focus on him and Jade, and held her tighter. He knew that he was the luckiest person in the world, even if it was just a dream, and he wasn't ready to let her go.

"Hey," Robbie whispered, causing Jade to look up at him. "I know that I'll have to wake up soon. Exactly when I don't know, but I don't want to waste this opportunity. Don't get me wrong, any dream with you in it is the best, but I was wondering if I could make it better by…" He stopped himself from saying more, fearing that his asking would cause his happy dream to take a turn for the worse. Jade looked at him, her eyes holding a small hint of sadness in them, as if she was searching desperately for a way to make him happier.

"What?" she asked. "Whatever it is you want I'll do it." She smiled at him, and he felt his self consciousness melt away from her warmth. He took in a nervous, but ready, breath, and exhaled whatever fear remained within him.

"I want to give you a kiss, like the first time," he whispered into her ear. As he pulled back his head, he saw her soft smile glow brighter, and returned his smile as she leaned in close. As their lips made contact, Robbie felt a rush of excitement exactly like the first time they had kissed. He felt his heart race faster, and his desire began to grow at the same pace. But before he could deepen his kiss, he felt her pull away, with streaks of tears going down her cheeks. He opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him before he could say one word.

"Good-bye," she said.

* * *

"No!" Robbie shouted as he jolted up from his bed. He looked around his room, and noticed that it was 6:07. With a mixture of frustration and fatigue, he felt his head drop into his hands.

_Why?_ He thought to himself. _Why, God? Why wake me up then? Damn it all!_ He felt the urge to shout again, but was afraid of waking up his sleeping family, but it was too late. His mother rushed into his bedroom, already dressed for work.

"Robbie, are you ok?" she worriedly asked. She sat down on the side of the bed, and felt his forehead. "Are you coming down with something? You feel a little warm."

"No, Mom," Robbie sighed, reaching for his glasses. He began to open his mouth to tell her the truth, but decided that it would be a bad idea to tell her he got that upset over a technically good dream. "I had a nightmare where small children attacked and ate me." She looked at her son with a skeptical look, but shrugged as if she bought it.

"Well, you still look terrible," she told him. "If you want, you can stay home and rest. Jen will be back around nine to get ready for her classes, so I'll have her check on you before she leaves." Robbie smiled and nodded, appreciative of his mother's kindness. She got up, and started to walk towards the door. Before she shut it, however, she turned back to face her son, and jokingly warned, "If you throw a party or sneak out while I'm gone, I'll make sure you need to visit the doctor when I'm done with you."

Robbie softly chuckled along with her as she finished her "threat". He gave her a thumbs-up, and moved to lie back down. Mrs. Shapiro then gently shut the door behind her, while Robbie listened to the clicking of her shoes as she walked out the front door. As he heard the door slam shut, he arose from his bed and picked up Rex, knowing he was in no mood to return to sleep. He walked out to the living room, sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV.

"So, how did you sleep?" Rex sarcastically asked.

"Jade dream. Ended way too early this time," Robbie muttered, surfing the channels for something entertaining to watch. He stopped on one of the movie channels, noticing that Rush Hour was playing. He then turned to Rex and said, "There, we get to watch Rush Hour."

"Don't try to change the subject on me," the puppet warned. "You were getting special treatment in this dream. I want deets…now!" Robbie looked at him, and sighed. He knew that Rex wouldn't give up on this subject for all the Northridge girls worth seeing.

"All we did was kiss once, OK?" Robbie said. "Funny enough, you were there telling me to go after more than that." Rex shook his head.

"Sounds about right," he said. "Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Because Beck was there, and he was arguing with you about the whole thing," Robbie sighed. "So I took a healthy middle ground, something without going too far."

"Man, it's just a dream," Rex said. "If you're gonna do something, at least do the most you can, which is everything. Beck won't get mad unless you tell him, and you don't have to tell him that you dream about wanting to get with Jade."

"I haven't 'gotten with' her!" Robbie shouted.

"Maybe that's why you're getting all crazy about this," Rex quipped.

"I'll turn off this movie…" Robbie threatened, picking up the remote and shaking it.

"No! Jackie Chan's about to kick a guy!" Rex shouted. Robbie then tossed the remote back to his side and enjoyed the film. Near the scene where they finally save the little girl and are fighting Jun Tao in the Chinese Art Exposition, Robbie began to reminisce on the kiss in his dream, and wonder how it could've felt that real. He wanted to close his eyes and imagine it again, but wasn't able to due to gunshots and explosions from the TV. He sighed and finished the movie.

As the bloopers began to play, he heard the tumbling of the front door locks. He turned to see his older sister, Jennifer, walk in from her night out. She seemed tired, slightly disheveled, but walking tall. As she looked at Robbie, she groaned slightly, setting down her keys and purse on the table and flopped on the couch next to Robbie.

"So, was your 'study slumber party' fun?" Robbie smirked, air quoting the words as he said them. This hadn't been the first time she used an excuse that she was spending the night at her friend's house to study. He was the only one who knew that she was secretly quite the party socialite, but he promised to her that he would keep it a secret.

"Funny, Rob," Jen said, reaching up to give her little brother a noogie. "I know that you aren't anywhere near as sick as Mom said you were, so spill it. What's up?" She released Robbie, pointed to Rex, and said, "Not a word from you."

Robbie sighed, but willingly set Rex down. He knew that his family didn't like talking with Rex that much, and he didn't want Rex to let too much information get out. Even though his sister was not going to be too judgmental, he wanted to keep some aspects private.

"Well, I had a dream…" Robbie began to say, before being cut off by his sister.

"…Where one day, human beings and puppets can walk hand in back, fearless of judgment or ridicule!" she joked. After a quick laugh, she turned to see Robbie showed no emotion, rather than a distant stare. "Sorry, bro. You were saying?"

"Well," Robbie continued, "I've been having the same type of dream for a while now. I've been dreaming about this girl from my school, and it's driving me crazy because I can't be with her." Jennifer rolled her eyes at this, and rubbed Robbie's shoulder.

"I told you, you just gotta be yourself," she told him. "I know, you hate hearing me say that, but it's the truth. Don't be afraid to take the risk, either."

"It's not that," Robbie said. "She's got a boyfriend, and she's completely happy with him." He turned to see Jennifer's jaw drop.

"That is quite the C-block," she said. "You know them both?" Robbie nodded. She then asked, "How well?"

"Good friends," Robbie admitted.

"That narrows it down to that Goth girl and her Abercrombie and Fitch boyfriend," she deduced, much to the surprise of Robbie. She noticed his shock, and quickly said, "Sorry that I'm too good at guessing, but you know that it was easy." Robbie silently admitted that it wasn't like he had many friends, so it would've only been a matter of time until Jennifer found out.

"So, what should I do about this?" Robbie asked, voice nearly cracking under the weight of his sadness. Jennifer looked at her brother, then at the clock with a surprised look. She got up and dashed for her room, emerging with her book bag.

"Sorry, Robbie," she sympathetically said. "I promise, if you still want to talk about this when I'm done with class, I'll be free." As she picked up her keys, she snapped her fingers and said, "Oh, I almost forgot. Mom said to remind you to call the school and get the assignments you're gonna miss. Have a good one!" As she shouted her goodbye, she slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

After a while of sitting around and watching TV, Robbie took the time to call up Lane and explained he was out sick.

"No problem, Robbie," he said. "I'll get the assignments from your teachers and get one of your friends to drop it off to you. Get better soon."

Robbie heard the beep on his PearPhone, indicating that Lane had hung up. He then tossed the phone onto his bed, wondering how he would kill time until he got his homework. He then walked to his guitar and began to strum a few chords. After sitting around for a few hours playing random notes, he thought of a song that fit what he was going through. He began to play the tune, and after a while, found himself singing along.

_Ooo…there's a thin line between dreams and memories.  
I'll be losing my mind until she comes back to me._

_Dream walkin', pillow talkin', she's calling my name again.  
Day's breakin', I ain't wakin' up, I'm sleeping in.  
I'm on a roll now; I gotta know how this dream ends._

As he finished playing his guitar, he breathed a sad sigh and set it back in its place. He then flopped onto his bed, feeling like taking a small nap, until he heard a knock at his door. He slowly got up, walked towards the door, and opened it, wondering who it could be.

* * *

**Man, that was a long chapter, but I'm fairly sure you liked it, seeing as how you're reading this now rather than switching this tab to YouTube. So, out of curiosity, what did you think of this one? Did you have a favorite part? Did you find Robbie's sister's dialogue funny or annoying? Do you criticize the use of a country song in a story? If you want to make these opinions apparent to me, let me know in a review.**

**Thanks for reading. Peace.  
**

**P.S. I based the character of Jennifer loosely off a cousin of mine. Party animal, good sense of humor(or at least the family thinks so), and decent when it comes to caring about those close to her. Figured it would work for Robbie's sister.  
**


	4. Singing in Reality

**Jeez, I took a while writing this one, right? Sorry again, faithful readers. Moving out of an apartment is tough. So, you've come back to hear more of the story? Of course you are, otherwise you wouldn't be wasting time reading my joke intro. But I digress. This one has a song, this one has the gang, this one has a sad ending. Well, at least I think it's sad. Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hi!" Cat cheerfully shouted as Robbie opened the door. She jumped at him, nearly knocking him over in her attempt to hug him. He chuckled softly, gently returning her hug.

"So, I'm guessing Lane asked you to give me my homework?" Robbie asked. The petite red head nodded, giggling to herself and twirling her hair. She reached into her book bag, and handed him a piece of paper with a typed list of assignments. "Thanks, Cat," he told her while setting the paper on the counter.

"You're welcome," she replied.

"Wait a second," Robbie said. "How'd you get here? You can't drive, and it's a long walk from the school to here." Cat responded by giggling and looking over the railing. As Robbie followed her lead and looked over as well, he saw Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade standing in the parking lot by Beck's and Andre's cars. All of them, save for Jade, waved up at Robbie and Cat, while Cat returned the wave excitedly, then turned to Robbie.

"When Lane told me to get you your homework, everybody was wondering why you missed school," Cat began to explain. "So he explained that you weren't feeling well, and then we all decided to come get you so we can go to Nozu and have fun."

Robbie was taken aback by the sudden act of kindness. He was used to being forgotten at times when the group went out, and almost said yes immediately to Cat's proposition. Before he did, however, the voice of his mother rang in his mind.

_If you throw a party or sneak out while I'm gone, I'll make sure you need to visit the doctor when I'm done with you._

"Uh…let me call my mom first, see if it's ok," he told Cat.

"Kay, Kay!" she cheerily said as she walked down the stairs to rejoin the rest of the gang. Robbie then went back inside and reached for the phone. He went through his contacts, and found his mother's work number. He pressed call, and waited for a few minutes.

"Thank you for calling Landau, Luckman, and Lake. This is Marilyn Shapiro, how may I help you?" he heard his mom go through the standard greeting.

"Yes, Mrs. Shapiro," he said. "My name is Robert, and I'm looking to make an appointment with Luckman, because he has the best name out of the three." He waited to hear his mother's response, but only received a sarcastic chuckle.

"What do you want, Robbie?" she asked.

"Well, Cat came by with my homework, and the rest of my friends came along with her," Robbie began. Before he could say anything else, his mother cut him off.

"You want to go out and have fun with them?" she asked.

"You're good," Robbie replied.

"I'm your mother," she retorted. "Go on, you have my permission."

"Thanks, Mom," Robbie said. "I owe you one."

"You're washing my car, then," she joked. "Bye, son."

Robbie heard the click of the phone, and then pocketed it. He then picked up Rex and walked into his room.

"So, you going to Nozu tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, everyone's going to be there…" Robbie began to say before being cut off by Rex.

"Even Jade?" Rex asked. Robbie began to get red in the face, causing Rex to shake his head. "Look, Rob, I didn't mean to get you flustered, I just think you should think about it. If she's there, you're gonna get urges, both to tell her you love her in front of everyone, and…well you know…"

"Thanks, Rex," Robbie muttered. "I'll just go tell them that Mom said no…"

"No, man, you should go out," Rex said, much to Robbie's surprise. "At least make it seem like she doesn't scare the living hell out of you, and maybe she'll like that." Robbie was surprised that Rex was encouraging him to go out.

"Alright, we'll just get out there…" Robbie began to say, before Rex cut him off again.

"I'm staying as far away from this as possible," Rex said. "It's for your own good that I don't hold your hand tonight. Spread your wings, man. Ride solo. Let Jade see you like you were that night." Robbie almost wanted to hug his wooden friend for the pep talk, but he knew how Rex felt about that.

"Thanks, Rex," Robbie said.

"Yeah, man," Rex responded. "Besides, I'm doing you a favor. I can't help it if I tend to outshine you…heh heh heh."

_And he's back again._ Robbie thought to himself, chuckling. He then asked, "You want me to leave the TV on for you?"

"Then I have to hear your mom yell about it!" Rex exclaimed. "I'll just take a nap. Have fun." Robbie then placed Rex on the bed, and walked outside to join his friends.

* * *

After ten minutes of driving, the gang found themselves sitting at the bar of Nozu. As they waited for their menus, they heard the shrill voice from the past ring in their ears once again.

"So, it's the kids that left my daughter hanging from the rafters of a theater, and made me wait on some nobody they tricked me into thinking was a celebrity," Mrs. Lee said to the teens. She was holding six menus in her hands, looking at them with a look of general distaste in her eyes.

"Look, we apologized about your daughter, and she got to be in both the other shows," Tori began to explain. "I think we should just put the past behind us." Mrs. Lee began to tap her finger on the bar, and then rolled her eyes. Letting out a loud sigh, she handed out the menus.

"I'll come back later when you decide," she spat as she began to walk to other tables. The whole group collectively sighed and opened their menus. Robbie began to look at the menu for his favorite, gluten free rainbow roll, when he noticed that everyone had already shut their menus.

"So, seeing as how she's not going to be coming back for at least a while," Beck said, "how about we talk about what's new? Anybody want to go first?" As soon as he said that, Cat raised her hand politely. He then said, "Cat," and pointed at her.

"Well," she began. "Yesterday, my brother went to the super market and asked if they had a steak in his size, and he got mad when they told him that they didn't understand. So, he starts throwing burgers at people, and one of the cashiers helped me get him to stop." She then paused and began to giggle. "His name is Brian, and he asked me out to dinner for tomorrow."

While the others began to nod in approval, Robbie felt his heart sink like a stone. He feared that Cat's story would spark a discussion about the gang's dating life, and he began to silently pray that the conversation would die before he had the chance to speak.

"That's great, Cat," Tori said happily. "It reminded me that I also met a nice guy last weekend." Robbie discretely rolled his eyes and began to look at his menu.

_Figures this would happen,_ he thought to himself.

"So, I was riding with Trina to the mall after losing a bet we had on which came first, All That or Kenan and Kel," she began to explain, when everyone interrupted her on the spot.

"All That," everyone said simultaneously.

"I know that now!" Tori exclaimed. "Anyway, so I was at the mall, carrying all of her bags, when I bumped into him. He introduced himself as Gabriel. He was really cute and polite, and he helped me carry the bags to Trina's car. He asked me out to go dancing, which we're also going to do tomorrow."

"Hey, speaking of dates…" Andre began to say.

"You have a date tomorrow night too?" Cat asked.

"Nah, it's a Sunday lunch date this weekend, but good guess, Lil Red," Andre said.

"Phoo…" Cat said, frowning slightly at guessing wrong.

Andre then turned to Robbie and said, "Your turn, Robbie." Everyone's attention turned to the nerdy teen, who began to look at them nervously. As he began to look at Jade, he noticed she seemed genuinely intrigued to what his answer might be.

"Uh…well, there is a girl that I like…" he nervously admitted, getting a few "oohs" from his friends. Jade, however, raised a curious eyebrow, like she was questioning exactly where Robbie was going with this.

"Alright…" Tori smiled. "Deets?" Robbie began to sweat nervously, trying to decide the right words to say, fighting his baser instincts pleas to just say Jade's name. Fortunately for him, he managed to come up with a way to vent his feelings without starting a scene.

"Well, I met her a while back…she was feeling down and I managed to help her be happy again," he told his friends. Cat and Tori both looked at eachother and went, "Awwww." Beck nodded his approval and Andre gave Robbie a thumbs-up. When Robbie looked at Jade, though, she looked back at him with a mixture of disbelief and sadness. She then turned her attention to her menu.

"Yeah," Robbie continued. "But I think she's got a boyfriend, and she's happy with him…" he paused to sigh. "…so I don't think I'll have a chance." This caused the entire group to become sad for their friend.

"What was she like?" Cat innocently asked.

"Well," Robbie began to say. After a little while of thought, he let out a soft smile and looked back at his friends. "The best way to describe her is that she's my dream girl." This got an even bigger "awww" from Cat and Tori. Jade, on the other hand, looked up at Robbie again, this time her eyes showing the same girl from that night, causing Robbie to tear up slightly. This caused the gang to feel even worse for their friend, as they all began to look at him with sympathetic faces.

"Hang in there, Robbie," Beck told him. "It'll get better."

"Yeah," Cat added. "Maybe she'll realize you're a great guy and be with you instead!" Robbie chuckled softly, and wiped his eyes.

"Thanks, guys," he said. "But I think that won't be happening in this lifetime. Besides, she's happy, and that's what counts, and I'm not going to break them up just for me."

"That's so…noble of you, Robbie," Tori said. "Hopefully you don't give up, though." Robbie looked up at her in surprise.

"You think I shouldn't give up?" he asked, hope evident in his voice. Everyone except for Jade nodded their approval.

"Yeah, man," Andre answered. "If you really like her, then you gotta go after her. Be there for her when she needs you again."

"You just keep that attitude you had, and you're guaranteed to lose her," Beck added. "Right, Jade?" All attention was turned to the silent goth teen, who hadn't said a word the entire time. She looked up at them and had a blank expression on her face.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she lied. This caused the rest of the gang to groan slightly, while Robbie just looked down at the floor.

"Robbie likes a girl, but she's got a boyfriend," Cat explained. "So, we're telling him he shouldn't give up on her." Jade immediately put on a serious demeanor and looked directly at Robbie.

"You should try to find someone else," she told him. "Chances are she's going to be happy with her boyfriend. You should try to go find your own girlfriend, and forget about her." Robbie felt his heart shatter into pieces as she said that to him. As he dropped his head into his hands, the rest of the gang came to his defense.

"Robbie obviously loves this girl," Tori exclaimed. "He shouldn't just give up!"

"She's got a boyfriend, Vega," Jade calmly told her. "Who knows when she'd ever become single, if ever? He shouldn't be chasing something he might not ever get."

"Jade, come on," Beck said, putting his arm around her. "Robbie shouldn't give up. He could get the girl in the end." Beck turned to give Robbie a reassuring smile, while Jade just sighed.

"Whatever," she said. "You asked for my opinion and I gave it to you." Robbie hadn't moved from his position, but after hearing what was being said, he felt no desire to stick around for the food.

"I think I'm gonna take a bus home, but thanks for the invite," he said as he got up from his stool. He began to walk to the exit, when the rest of the group called out to him.

"Wait, Robbie, come back!" Tori called.

"Yeah, we hadn't even had our sushi yet…" Cat said.

"I'm not hungry anymore…" Robbie muttered as he walked even further away.

"Come on, Robbie," Andre said, getting up to stop him. He then placed his arm around his friend, and discretely told him, "Whenever I get down and out, I like to sing a song about what I'm feeling. Maybe you can get up on the karaoke mic and sing?"

Robbie looked around the restaurant, first at the gang, then at the microphone, then at Andre. He then sighed and nodded, figuring that it couldn't hurt to try.

"Alright," Andre said, clapping Robbie on his back. "I'll let them know what's up. Good luck." Andre strolled back to the group, as Robbie walked to the karaoke DJ.

"So, you're gonna take the mic?" the DJ asked the nerdy teen, who responded with a nod. "Alright, pick a song and be ready to sing." Robbie then looked through the book of songs on the playlist, and found one that fit what he was going through.

"Can I have N256?" he asked. The DJ looked at the book, and nodded.

"Good choice," he said. He started to go through his computer, and pulled up the file. As he clicked play, the song began to echo through the resteraunt, causing all of the patrons to turn to face Robbie Shapiro as he approached the microphone.

**Author's Note: Hey, look a song! Not just any song, it's Nelly's Just a Dream. Look it up on Youtube, and sing along if you like.**

_(Uh uh uh)_

_I was thinking about her Thinking bout me  
Thinkin bout us (us) What we gunna be?  
Open my eyes, (Yeah) it was only just a dream...  
So I travel back (uh) down that road (road)  
Will she come back? (Uh) No one knows  
I realize (Yeah) It was only just a dream. _

_I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement  
Number 1 spot, Now she find her a replacement  
I swear now I can't take it Knowing somebody's got my baby _

_Now you ain't around, baby I can't think  
I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair  
My love of my life, My shawty, my wife  
She left me, Im tied.  
Cuz I knew that it just ain't right _

_I was thinking about her Thinking bout me  
Thinkin bout us (us) What we gunna be?  
Open my eyes, (Yeah) it was only just a dream...  
So I travel back (Uh) Down that road (Yeah)  
Will she come back? (back) No one knows  
I realize (Yeah) It was only just a dream. _

_When I be ridin' man I swear I see your face at every turn  
Trying to get my usher on but I can't let it burn  
And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for  
More and more, I miss her, when will I learn?_

_Didn't give her all my love I guess now I got my payback  
Now i'm in the club thinking all about my baby  
HEY, she was so easy to love But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
I'm going through it everytime that I'm alone  
And now I'm wishin' wishin' she'd pick up the phone  
But she made a decision that she wanted to move on  
Cause I was wrong._

_I was thinking about her Thinking bout me  
Thinkin bout us (us) What we gunna be?  
Open my eyes, (Yeah) it was only just a dream...  
So I travel back (Uh) Down that road (road)  
Will she come back? (back) No one knows  
I realize (Yeah) It was only just a dream... _

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything._

_I was thinking about her Thinking bout me  
Thinkin bout us (us) What we gunna be?  
Open my eyes, (Yeah) it was only just a dream...  
So I travel back (Uh) Down that road (road)  
Will she come back? (back) No one knows  
I realize (Yeah) It was only just a dream…_

As Robbie opened his eyes, he saw the entire restaurant applauding him. A few of them were even standing up. The ones clapping the hardest were his friends, who seemed moved by his emotion and talent. As soon as he saw Jade, who seemed to be upset by the song, he immediately jumped off the stage and walked out the restaurant, ignoring the protests of his friends. As he walked through the parking lot, Robbie heard their cries echo out.

"Robbie, the weatherman said it's going to storm soon!" Cat called out.

"Come back! At least let us give you a ride!" Beck shouted. Robbie didn't even stop to shout a "No, thank you." He just kept on walking, even as the rain clouds began to open up and rain came down.

_At least no one can see me crying…_ he thought as he wiped a tear from his eye.

* * *

**And that took me a while to write. Had to draw on some bad memories from that one. But enough about that, I gotta know what you thought about the chapter? Feeling bad for Robbie? Do you think that the song was a bad touch? Have any opinions on Jade's cold demeanor? Let me know in a review, and I'll be sure to get back to you.**

**Peace.  
**


	5. If I am Dreaming, Let Me Never Awake

**I'd like to take my usual time for joking and pre-story commentary to tell whomever reads my story that I am so, so, so, SO sorry for the gap of time. I've been dealing with a lot of things, including a major change in my lifestyle, and I wasn't able to write due to the stress. I promise that I won't be such a lazy fool as I have been, and give you the chapters on a more regular basis. Scouts honor.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Robbie opened the door of his apartment, soaked to the bone from walking an hour in the rain. As he pocketed his key, he heard an audible gasp. He looked up to see his mother and sister standing in the living room. While Jennifer looked surprised at her brother's appearance, Mrs. Shapiro's face showed a stern worry.

"Robbie, why are you soaking wet?" Jennifer asked her brother, who had walked into his room to grab a towel. He emerged drying off his hair.

"Well, when you walk home in the rain, Jen, you tend to get a little wet," Robbie sarcastically remarked. This caused Jen to smack Robbie in the chest. "Oww!"

"You deserve it for your stunt you pulled," Mrs. Shapiro told him. "Why did you walk home in the rain anyway? You went out with your friends. Did they leave you behind as a prank?" Robbie rolled his eyes at his mother's first guess.

"No, Mom," Robbie said, now focusing on drying his glasses. As he took them off, Mrs. Shapiro walked in close and saw that her son's eyes were bloodshot, not from fatigue but from sadness.

"You've been crying?" she asked. Robbie immediately put his glasses on and made his way back to his room, but felt his mother grab onto his arm. "Don't try to walk away from me, Robert Shapiro Jr. I am your mother, and I demand that you to tell me why you walked home in the rain."

"It's nothing!" Robbie shouted, jerking his arm back from his mother. "I just felt like walking home, ok? That's all!"

"Then why are your eyes red?" she asked her son, her stern demeanor now softened to simple worry. Robbie shook his head in response.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered as walked into his room. He shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it. He then went to his closet and looked for something dry to wear. As he picked out an old pair of sweatpants and t shirt, he heard a soft knock at his door.

"Robbie," Jennifer called out. "Let me in. I promised to talk to you about this stuff, so let's talk now." Robbie shook his head, and unlocked the door. He pulled it open slightly to let her know that she could come in, and proceeded to flop onto his bed. Jennifer took a seat at the corner of the bed.

"So…" she started, "I'm guessing this has to do with the girl?"

"Jade," Robbie said, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"What?" Jennifer asked her brother. "I couldn't hear you." Robbie then flipped over and sat up to face his sister.

"Her name is Jade," he told her. "Figured it would make things easier if you remembered her name, Jen."

"Oh… Ok, so this has to do with Jade?" she asked.

"What was your first clue?" Robbie sarcastically asked. Jennifer looked dead into his eyes, a sign that Robbie knew meant she didn't want any jokes on his part. Robbie then looked down and muttered, "Yeah."

"Robbie, why are you so hung up on her?" Jennifer asked. "What is making her so special? From what I've seen and heard, she's kind of hardcore. Definitely not the kind of girl you'd normally go after."

"You don't know the real her," Robbie said, restraining his emotions the best he could. "There's more to her than the dark make up and rough exterior. She's a real girl, with the same girly feelings you have." Jennifer thought for a bit, and then looked back at her brother.

"Robbie, even if you know this new side to Jade, you know she's dating that boy…what's his name?" Jennifer trailed off trying to remember the name that belonged to the face.

"Beck…" Robbie told her solemnly.

"Right, Beck," she said, snapping her fingers. "You know they're together and that they seem like a happy couple. Why don't you just go on and forget about her and find some other girl?" Robbie responded at first with a sad chuckle. He then looked up at his big sister, tears building up behind his glasses.

"You aren't the only one who's told me this," Robbie sighed. "I've tried telling myself to move on, even Jade told me to move on…" Before he could continue, his mouth was covered by Jennifer's hand, who had a look of shock on her face.

"Hold on a minute, Robbie," she told him. "You confronted her about this already?" Robbie nodded, pulling away from her hand to breathe comfortably. Jennifer then leaned in close to her brother and harshly whispered, "WHEN?!"

"Yesterday, in Beck's RV while he was fixing my bike," Robbie admitted, allowing the tears to flow freely now. He looked at the ground while his sister looked at him in disbelief.

"Robbie, you've got some major guts to pull a stunt like that," she told him. Robbie wiped his eyes, but refused to look her in the eyes.

"I know…but I couldn't control myself," he admitted. "I saw her there, and all of it just got to me. I can't get her out of my head. She's haunting my dreams, Jen, and I can't stand myself for it. I had her for real, and I'm an idiot for letting her go without a fight. Now I can't be with her, but no matter how hard I try I can't let go of her. What do I…" Robbie then felt the arms of his sister wrap around him in a warm embrace. He looked at her, and saw that his big sister was crying. He wasn't sure what to say or do. Instead, he just sat there with her in the quiet of his room.

"Robbie, I'm so sorry that you are feeling like this…" she said softly after a few minutes. She then let him go and regained her composure. "…but the fact is that she's in a relationship, and she's told you to move on. You should probably just move on." Robbie hung his head at Jennifer's advice, and began to cry again. He then felt her hand pat his back. She then told him, "I know you can find another girl who'll make you just as happy, if not happier, than her. You just gotta try, Bro." She then started for the door, and then snapped her fingers.

"Oh, Robbie," she said, causing him to look up at her with freshly bloodshot eyes. "Mom wanted me to ask if you'll want dinner, but something tells me that you don't." Robbie chuckled at her smirk, and shook his head.

"Tell her I have something in my fridge," he said, patting the mini-fridge beside his bed. Jennifer smiled back at Robbie, and quietly shut the door behind her. Robbie then reached for Rex, who he knew was dying to get his two cents in.

"Rob, man, what happened at Nozu?" the puppet asked. "Did things blow up?" Robbie shook his head.

"The gang knows the truth, but only half of it," he sighed. "I told them that I like a girl with a boyfriend, and they told me to wait for her."

"And little do they know that she sits among them," Rex joked, causing Robbie to become sad again. "Look man, I was just trying to kid a bit. Seriously, Jen makes a good point. If Jade is happy with Beck, you should be happy too. Tell you what, I'll hook you up with one of my girls from Northridge. That should take your mind off of everything, huh?" Robbie looked at his friend in shock.

"You know that I want to be with her!" he said to Rex, furious at his proposition

"Rob, the bottom line is that you need to be happy," Rex explained. "If that takes you going out and talking to other girls, then I gotta say that's the way you need to go. You don't have to give up on Jade, but don't drive yourself crazy because of her." Robbie then got up and placed Rex in the closet in a makeshift hammock he made for him. Robbie then slammed the door shut behind him and sat back on his bed.

"Rob, the hammock is uncomfortable!" he heard him shout from the closed closet door. "At least give me a night light or something!" Robbie ignored Rex's cries and got into a comfortable position on his bed.

_Why is this so difficult?_ He thought to himself, as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He then closed his eyes, and cried himself to sleep, hoping that he could find some happiness in the dream he would soon have.

* * *

Robbie found himself on a small dirt path, surrounded by a forest of bamboo and tall trees. As he started down the path, he soon came across the gates of a small village. The way that the buildings were designed gave him a gut feeling that his dream was now taking place in ancient Japan.

"I didn't even eat any sushi today…" he muttered to himself as he wandered into the village. As he wandered through the streets, he noticed that none of the people looked him in the eye. He shrugged the thought off, and continued to wander.

"Hey! You know you want to buy this fish! Good Prices!" a familiar voice shouted out from a side shop. Robbie approached the store and saw Beck selling fish from behind a counter. He noticed Robbie, smiled warmly, and said, "How's it going?"

"Alright, I suppose…" Robbie said slowly. "Why are you selling fish?" Beck merely shrugged at the question.

"It's your dream, I'm just in it," he said. "So, you ran out of Nozu after your song? Was it Jade that made you run out?"

"How'd you guess?" Robbie sarcastically asked.

"Call it a gift," Beck joked. "I'm sorry you had to leave, though. It must've been tough."

"You don't know the half of it," Robbie said, sitting down on a stool near the counter. "Everyone knows that I'm crushing on a girl that's in a relationship, but they have no clue it's Jade…The worst part is that they tell me to wait for her."

"You don't know how long that will take," Beck said, wiping off the counter. "Trust me, Rob, you should take Jade's advice to move on."

"Aw, what do you know?" a familiar voice called out from behind Robbie. He turned to see Rex climbing into the stool next to him. As he positioned himself, he gestured to Robbie and said, "He's got everyone's support, including the real you! Four beats one in my book, Rob." Beck rolled his eyes in response.

"What if they knew the whole truth?" he retorted, causing Robbie and Rex to look at him in shock. "Think about it, Real Beck would be mad, and the rest would be scrambling to get out of the way, or telling Robbie to forget about Jade for his own sake."

"Details, details," Rex said. "They support Rob, and that's all that matters. Don't give up, Robbie." Rex reached over to pat him on the back, while Beck crossed his arms.

"Don't you think that would cause some serious trouble if he goes ahead now?" he asked.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Rex asked.

"Well, for starters, Real Beck could kick his ass and break up with Jade," Beck began to explain, "Who, in turn, will be furious with Robbie and never want to speak to him again. Then we have Cat, Andre, and Tori stuck in the middle of it all having to choose sides, and they'd probably side with Beck, leaving Robbie out in the cold." As Beck finished his argument, Robbie began to feel panic overtake his desires. He then got up from his seat, and ran out into the crowded street, leaving his fighting figment friends behind. As he stumbled out into the street, he ran into a masked figure adorned in a black cloak.

"Sorry, pal," Robbie said. "I didn't mean to run into you."

"No worries…so you're looking for her, right?" the figure asked, revealing itself to be a male.

"Her?" Robbie asked nervously.

"Don't play dumb, Shapiro," the figure retorted. "Jade West. The sexy girl who has your entire mind wrapped up in her entire existence and the thought of gaining her love. Good grief, you think you'd stop lying to your own subconscious." Robbie began to furrow his brow at the mystery man's attitude.

"Hey, I've been taking a lot of crap from MYSELF over Jade," Robbie began. "I got Beck and Rex fighting in my dreams and causing me grief, and the only thing that is good about it is that I get to see her, and that makes me go crazy during my real damn life! Now, either show me where she is, or leave me the hell alone." As Robbie finished his rant, he began to wander away from the stranger. He then felt a strong grip on his shoulder, which proceeded to spin him around to face the masked man.

"Look, I'm not gonna screw with your mind, alright?" he said. "I can't say that you should fight her boyfriend and take her for yourself, I'm not going to tell you to forget about her, I'm not even going to say have sex with her just to get your rocks off. But I'll let you have one piece of advice before you wake your desperate, teenaged ass up. You ready for it?" Robbie was frozen in his spot, unable to shake the grip that held him there. He stared into the mask's eyes, which seemed to stare back into Robbie's soul and burn him from the inside. He couldn't find the courage to even speak back, but merely nodded his answer back to the mysterious figure.

"Good," he said. "You need to follow your own heart on this. Don't do what others think you should do, because that will just lead you to despair and regret. If you think it's the right course of action, then by God, do it. If you do what others tell you to do, you'll end up wondering, 'What if?'. Remember this, and you'll make it out ok. Understand?" Robbie wasn't sure what to say. It was as if the secret of life was presented to him, but the presenter looked like the shady serial killer in a movie. Rather than do anything rash, he merely shrugged nervously.

"I-I-I-I'll think about it," Robbie whispered. The masked figure then let go of the teen's shoulder, and began walking into the nearby crowd. Robbie then heard his voice call out from the bustle.

"By the way, Shapiro," it said. "Your dream girl…she might be closer than you think." As Robbie heard this, he felt a strange familiar warmth overtake his body. He began to feel relaxed when all of a sudden he heard a voice call out to him.

"Robbie…"

He immediately recognized the person calling his name, and began running frantically through the streets in search of its source. He shoved people out of his way, desperately searching for the source of the cry.

"JADE!" he called out. "I'm here! Where are you?"

"Robbie…I'm here. Wake up…"

"What?" he shouted back. "I didn't even get the chance to see you? Why would I wake up now?" Robbie felt anger take over his emotions as he stopped where he stood. He looked all around, but he couldn't find her anywhere amongst the crowd of people.

"Robbie…Please wake up…For me?"

* * *

Robbie stirred from his slumber, his mind still recalling vividly the village streets he was just recently inhabiting. He reached for his glasses and, after rubbing his eyes, placed them back on his face. His senses began to kick start in an unexpected order. His sense of smell began to remember the same aroma of her perfume, but it was as strong as it was that night. The sound of her soft breaths filled his ears, as if she had never left his chest. The soft touch of her skin on his arms was still there as he stirred. Lastly, his sight was cleared slowly, and confirmed his suspicions to be true.

"Jade?"

* * *

**Well, if the chapter didn't live up to any expectations, I accept full responsibility. If you have anything to say, positive or negative, please leave me a comment. Like I said at that beginning, I'll do my best to get these chapters out on a more regular basis. And I'd also like to apologize again for the unexpected, super hiatus.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, none-the-less. Peace.**


	6. If I am Awake, Let Me Never Dream

**Wow. When I go on vacation, I tend to overdo things, eh? For that, I extend my deepest apologies for the wait. Just to let you know, I am back and I do plan on putting out more chapters on this story on a more regular basis. This one might be a tad shorter than my other chapters, but I figured that this would lead into another chapter better than dragging on a plot to the point of boredom. And let's face it, no one wants that, do they? Anywho, why waste time reading this joke intro? May I present to you, _finally,_ the next chapter to _We'll Make This Dream Come True_.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Jade?"

Robbie looked up and saw her sitting at his bedside, staring back at him with curious eyes. She had one hand softly resting on his arm. Her blue-green eyes watched him softly as he woke from his dreams. Robbie then clambered up his head board, pulling his sheets to cover himself from her view.

"So you are a prude," Jade joked, letting out a sly smile. Robbie responded by staring back with wild curiosity.

"H-h-how the HELL did you manage to get into my room?!" he stammered, causing Jade to pull away slightly from his bed side and stand in between him and his open window. She gestured slightly towards it.

"*If it's not that obvious…" she started, "…You made such a big scene today at Nozu, I figured I needed to see you and try to talk to you."

"Ok, seeing as how you broke into my room and watched me sleep," Robbie started, "What do you want to talk about specifically?" Jade looked around his room nervously, and retraced her steps back towards his bedside. She then gently took his hand into hers and stared back into his eyes.

"Well, even though I knew that you were talking about us, and the rest of the group was ultimately clueless about what you really meant," Jade sighed. "I guess that I wanted to try to talk to you seriously about all this stuff you're going through. So, why not figure it out here and now, right?" She then took a seat next to Robbie's bed, while he slightly relaxed, but still kept his guard up.

"Well it's not helping that you told me to give up and find someone else to be with," Robbie said, turning over to face away from Jade. "I mean, you of all people should've been able to sympathize with my issues, but seeing as how you want to give up…" Robbie was cut off by Jade's hand grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. He soon found himself facing her eyes, which were beginning to well up with tears.

"Robbie, you don't know how hard it is for me to say that," Jade whispered. "I'm going through the same kind of pain you're going through, believe it or not." As she said that, she pulled the covers of Robbie's bed up and slid into the bed alongside him. She then stared deep into his eyes and whispered, "You have no idea how hard it is for me to deny you like that…"

"I-I-I-I bet…" Robbie stammered, his attempt at sarcasm trumped by his nervousness to the fact that Jade began to wrap her arms around his torso, pulling him close to her body. He began to sweat in response to feeling her body heat radiate onto him. This, along with her soft lips set in a smile, began to tempt his teenage mind into thinking that he should succumb to his desires. Jade's eyes widened, noticing the nervousness in Robbie and took on a seductive smile.

"Well, well, well," she smirked. "Robbie Shapiro, am I turning you on?" Robbie stared back at her, shocked at her forward nature. Jade let out a small chuckle at his expression. She then pulled him in closer, and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Robbie then felt a growing tightness in his shorts, which Jade had obviously felt as well. Robbie noticed a sparkle in her blue-green eyes as her smirk began to grow.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," she whispered as she moved her hands to the back of Robbie's head. He felt her fingers lace onto his hair, and suddenly pulled his mouth to hers, as they began to share a passionate kiss. Robbie began to think about Beck, but his hormones quickly erased those worries and replaced them with feelings of excitement and lust for the attractive woman in his bed. He then felt as his arms act on their own will and felt as they wrapped around Jade's midsection, one hand following a path to her backside and cupping firmly. This caused her to let out a slight moan, pulling away from the kiss. Robbie looked back at her erotic expression, and began to feel nervous. She then opened her eyes, which began to burn into Robbie's with passion and desire. As if acting on instinct, he moved to kiss her neck.

"Oh, my God!" she whispered in a harsh tone. This caused Robbie to intensify his actions, while Jade began to grasp on to his back. Ignoring the pain from her nails that were digging in, Robbie instead took that as a sign to continue his actions. She did her best to stifle her moans of pleasure, while Robbie took that as a sign to push her even farther.

"Don't stop!" she moaned. Robbie then took that as a good sign to look up at her, thinking that his stopping would tease her into a craze that would intensify their moment to a greater pleasure. He then closed his eyes for a few brief moments, and moved his head up to face hers. He then slowly opened her eyes…and saw that she wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Robbie felt his eyes shoot open and frantically search his room. Unfortunately for him, they could not find the one that his heart and soul desired at the moment. Instead, they only saw emptiness, causing his heart to become fueled with pure rage.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!" he shouted out, not caring about whether or not his family would hear his frustrations. He then stormed away from his bed to his closet and pulled Rex out of his bed.

"Whaaat!?" Rex whined. "This better be important to wake me from my pudding dream, Rob."

"I'm sick and tired of my dreams about Jade," Robbie said, anger seething with each word. "If I can't stop dreaming about her, then I'm gonna do what I have to do to stop dreaming period." Robbie then carried Rex out of his bedroom and towards Jennifer's bedroom, taking every precaution to be as quiet as possible.

"Rob, you're talking crazy…" Rex began to say in a worried tone, "…And I don't like it. Let's just go back to your room and watch some TV. Hell, you could just try eating some mayo if it calms you down. Just don't do what I think you're gonna do…" Robbie ignored Rex's pleas and quietly entered his sister's room. He noticed her purse sitting on her nightstand and began to root through the contents of it, letting out a small sigh of relief as he pulled out a small bottle of pills.

"Woah, Robbie, that isn't a bottle of Altoid's there," Rex said as Robbie marched off to his bedroom. "That's serious stuff."

"I know, Rex," Robbie said. He then picked up the bottle and unscrewed the top. He then read, "Adderall. From what Jen has told me, this stuff will keep you going for hours." Rex's eyes widened as Robbie said that. He then shook his head in a mixture of disbelief and disappointment.

"Robbie, that's not what you need to be doing," he said. "Anything will work to be better than that. Coffee…Caffeine pills…Watching action movies would be better than that stuff." Robbie ignored the pleas of his friend and gulped down two pills. He shook his head, and stared off into his room.

"Whatever it takes…" he muttered, sitting at his desk, staring intently at his clock.

* * *

**Man, if anybody feels the most for Robbie, it's probably me. Heck, I know that the guy's going through some serious pain, and I still give him more to deal with. But the story must go on as it should. So tell me straight; did my quality drop? Should I sell the idea to another writer? Or did you like this chapter and would like me to continue the story? Chances are I'll just keep writing this, but your opinion is most appreciated. Submit it in the form of a review, muchas gracias.  
**

**Peace.**


End file.
